A Tale of Three
by dealwithfire
Summary: There are three who's lives are about to change forever, a bookworm, a werewolf, and a new member of the Pheonix. But the problem is once the secrets start to be known, will the truth finally prevail, or shall evil live the night?
1. The Dream

Title: A tale of three

Chapter 1; The Dream

Character: Remus Lupin, Nympahora Tonks, Molly Weasley

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Harry Potter are properties of J.K Rowling, Scholastic Press, Warner Bros. and others. No copyright infringement is intended. I have no intention to publish this, it is just for fun.

Genres: Action / Adventure, Angst, Romance.  
Timeline: Post Order of the Phoenix

He looked around and couldn't see anyone else. But that didn't mean that the weren't still there. It seemed to be hours before Lupin found someone. It was Hermione. But she wasn't moving. By the look of it, she seemed to be sleeping. Lupin touched her arm and it was ice cooled. Suddenly he knew what was wrong, she wasn't sleeping, she was dead.

Lupin woke quiet suddenly. He felt so cold. The window was open and a cold wind was coming in. Lupin walked over to the window and closed it. Then he remembered the dream he had. It scared him. He cared so much for her.

It was not like he could just walk up stairs to talk to Hermione because she was at the headquarters. He was at his house. But he had to find out. Lupin got dressed and went into his study. Sitting on his desk was a red book. He grabbed and stuck it into his pocket. He then apperated into the headquarters.

He thought it might be best if he apperated on the upstairs landing so he did not shock anyone when he just appeared there. He walked down the stairs. Compared to his bedroom, it was very warm. He saw no one, and could hear nothing either. As he neared the kitchen, he heard Tonks' voice from inside. He pushed the door open and saw that Tonks and Molly Weasley were sitting at the table. Tonks went silent the moment he entered.

Molly, however said, "Remus, we were not expecting you. But would you like a cup of tea?"

He did not respond right away, but then he whispered, "Sure, where is Hermione?"

Molly, who had already started to make some tea, stopped. Tonks looked up at him, tears were running down

her cheeks.

"Remus, why don't you sit down." Tonks whispered, her voice was shaking, "We will talk once Molly is done."

Lupin sat down in a chair across from where Tonks was sitting. Molly did not take very long to fix the tea. She set down three cups and then poured tea into each of them.

Once she sat down, Molly began to talk, "Remus, since you have been gone, a lot has happened." She drank a little tea to clear her thought, " Hermione is upstairs sleeping. About a week after we got here, she fell ill. She is very sick. We don't have a clue what is the matter."

Once Molly had stopped, Tonks began to cry. Her weeping was not very loud but Lupin could tell that Tonks was very distressed. He turned away from Tonks and looked at Molly. He face was the same way. She had not begun to cry but was very close it.

molly waited until Tonks was under control before she started again. "You have to understand that this is very serious because she has a very high fever. We are taking her to Saint. Mungo's hospital tomorrow. You can come if you would like, although I don't think you need to answer, I think I already know it." She gave a small smile towards Lupin.

" Of course I will come."

After they finished their tea, Tonks and Molly went to bed. Lupin stayed in the kitchen. '_I hope she is alright' _he thought to himself, ' _I wonder if there is more to this then Molly is telling me?_' Lupin didn't think about that again, that night.

He did not know when he fell asleep. He had the same dream again. Was it telling him something?


	2. Hermione, Lupin, and Lakora

Chapter 2: Hermione, Lupin, and Lakora

Character: Remus Lupin, Nympahora Tonks, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, Healer Smilking, Arthur Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lakora Black

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Harry Potter are properties of J.K Rowling, Scholastic Press, Warner Bros. and others. No copyright infringement is intended. I have no intention to publish this, it is just for fun.

Genres: Action / Adventure, Angst, Romance.

Timeline: Post Order of the Phoenix

Lupin woke early the next morning. He wasn't the only one in the kitchen. Albus Dumbledore was sitting across from him.

"Good morning Remus," Dumbledore didn't look up from the paper he was reading. It looked to Lupin like it was a copy of The Daily Profit.

"Good morning Albus, how are you doing?" Lupin yawned the last part but Dumbledore seemed to have understood it any ways.

"I am doing fine, waiting for Molly to wake up so we can go. I believe you are going too?"

"Yes I am, what is wrong with Hermione?"

Dumbledore looked up at last, his face didn't have a smile on it. In fact, he was frowning. "We are not sure,

we are hoping it is nothing much, but I don't think it is nothing. Is something bothering you, Remus?" Dumbledore must still have been looking at Lupin because he had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well now that you mention it, there is something," Lupin told Dumbledore all about the dream he has had the past two nights.

After he was done, Dumbledore sat there, thinking. At last he said, "I don't know if this is anything to worry about. It is rather strange though. Have you had this dream before?"

"No, after I woke up yesterday, I can here to see Hermione. molly told me a little bit but Tonks was crying, so she had to stop. What wasn't she telling me?" Lupin looked into Dumbledore's tired face. His blue eyes were twinkling.

"I am not sure that I should tell you this. but I will any ways. Hermione is sicker then they told you. She has not woken up in four days."

"What do you mean?" Lupin was looking shocked.

"I mean she has been asleep for four days, we tried to contact her mother and father but they are not at home."

"Oh my gosh, what can I do to help?" Lupin looked up into Dumbledore's eyes and saw that on single tear was running down his check. "I will do anything to help her!" This time Dumbledore saw that he meant it.

'All that I can ask of you, is to escort them to Saint. Mungo's. You must stay with Hermione while she is there until someone comes to take over. Do you understand me, Remus?"

"Of coarse I do, I will do it, when are we going to leave?"

"Once Molly, Arthur and Tonks wakeup. You will take the Nightbus to the ministry Then three members of the order who work at saint. Mungo's will take it from there, go with them." Dumbledore stood up and drank the rest of his tea and said, "I must go now, goodbye Remus." with this he left.

Lupin did not want to be left alone in the kitchen but he didn't really have an option. for awhile he sat there thinking about what Dumbledore had said. His thinking was disturbed by Tonks coming downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning Nymphadora," Lupin said on purpose since he knew she hated that name. Tonks stopped dead in her tracks after hearing her name. She glared at Lupin for a moment and then said,

"Don't call me that!" She sounded quiet irritated. After another moment or so ,she said, in a much calmer voice,

"Good morning Remus."

Lupin started to laugh. Tonks glared at him once again. She walked over to the stove and pored herself a cup of tea. She sat down. She started to drink her tea, but she was leaning on the back of her chair a bit to much and knocked it over with her still on it.

"I am okay, if you were wondering," Tonks was leaning up on the table and her face was covered in tea. "The cup didn't break," just as she said that, they both heard a crash. "Never mind."

Lupin couldn't help but laugh, Tonks joined in as well.

The crash must have woken Molly and Arthur up because the came down the stairs into the kitchen. Lupin and Tonks were still laughing when they walked in. As soon as Lupin saw them, he stopped, so did Tonks.

"Good morning Arthur, Molly, would you like some tea?" Tonks had started laughing again before she had said tea. Lupin was starting to crack up to.

"Is something wrong with you two?" Molly had said this with a puzzled look on her face. Arthur's face was like a mirror of Molly's.

"No, everything is fine with me, how about you Tonks and the tea cup of coarse?" Lupin looked at Tonks with a straight face which made her laugh even more. "Okay, she is fine, although I don't think the tea cup is." The look on Molly's and Arthur's face showed that they still didn't get it, but Molly had already started to cook some toast.

Arthur sat down next to the chair Tonks had knocked over and began to read the paper Dumbledore had left on the table. Tonks soon joined them after she had stopped laughing.

Arthur said, "Tonks, why don't you go help Molly." Tonks shook her head yes and left to go over to Molly. Once Tonks was talking with Molly, Arthur said to Lupin in a quiet voice, "Molly and Tonks are going to stay here with Ron and Harry while we take Hermione to Saint. Mungo's. Alastor is going to help as well, I think so is McGongall."

Lupin shook his head so that Arthur knew that he understood. He hadn't thought about Hermione since Tonks had come down here.

After breakfast, Severus Snape and Alastor Moody showed up. Snape told Arthur that McGongall couldn't make it so he came instead. Lupin didn't like the idea of Snape coming since he didn't really like Hermione. But it wasn't his choice.. they left shortly after that. Hermione was being carried by Lupin and Arthur into the Ministry. They must have looked really weird because Hermione had sunglasses on to make her look like she was awake.

They made it to the ministry shortly after ten. Once inside they only waited five minutes before the people from Saint. Mungo's arrived. Lupin did like he was told be staying with them. Hermione was put in a private room with lots of chairs in it. Lupin sat in one, that was near her bed.

That is when Lupin fell asleep.

He awoke by one of the Healers, Healer Smilking.

"Wake up sir."

"Sorry I must have dosed off, has anything changed with Hermione?" Lupin didn't really expect anything new to have happened.

Lupin assumed right. "No sir, she is still asleep." After Healer Smilking said this, he left.

Lupin looked into Hermione's face. It was completely empty. Lupin set his hand on her face. I was not considered cold or warm. He rubbed his hand up and down on her face, very slowly. '_Dear Hermione, I hope you are okay,_' He thought this as a tear rolled down his face.

After a while, Molly showed up to take Lupin's place. He left there to go beck to the headquarters to sleep for a while. He only got a few hours of sleep. His mind was to preoccupied.

After Molly, Arthur took watch of Hermione, then Tonks. Very surprisingly Tonks had asked to watch Hermione.

Lupin sat in the kitchen reading a book, when Arthur came down into the kitchen. Lupin looked up just to see the look on Arthur's face. His face had a huge, chesier cat grin on his face. Lupin was puzzled for a second but then realized what the grin was for. He stood up and said, "Has she woken up?" Arthur's grin grew as he shook his head, yes.

Lupin looked totally shocked. Arthur said, "We can go to see her in an hour. That will been when your shift starts. We need to get Harry and Ron ready to go." With that, Arthur turned and walked back up the stairs. To Lupin, the hour seemed to be more like three. They were ready so quickly that they left a little earlier. They had to wait at the corner of Grimmaud place, since they needed more than two guards for Harry's sake. Madeye and Snape showed up just as it had turned ten. They left almost at once.

Harry and Ron did not so much like travelling with Snape and they did not know why he had come since he did not like Hermione. Something on Harry's mind must of have shone through onto his face because Lupin said, "Professor Snape is only here because Dumbledore couldn't make it." Harry shook his head so Lupin knew he understood. They walked a to the underground railroad and took those the rest of the way.

Once inside, Arthur lead them to Hermione's room. Tonks was talking to her when they walked in. Everyone said hello to Tonks and Molly, then sat down in some of the chairs around Hermione's bed.

Lupin noticed that Hermione looked quiet pale, thin ,and tired. Harry, Ron, Arthur, Molly, Snape, Madeye and Tonks did not stay long. Harry and Ron had brought some chocolate frogs and Bertie Bots Every Flavour Bean for her. After half an hour, they all left.

Now Lupin was left alone with Hermione. When Lupin looked into Hermione's face she looked even more exhausted then before. Lupin said in a quiet voice, " How are you feeling Hermione?"

Hermione said, "I am feeling okay." Hermione looked up into Lupin's face and they stared at each other for a second. Then Hermione turned to look out the window.

Lupin felt very awkward sitting with Hermione where he had not when he taught her. Last year he had not spent time with her alone, she was always with Harry and Ron or Ginny.

After a little while, Hermione fell asleep. Lupin pulled the blanket closer around her. Then he whispered, "Sleep well ,Hermione." Lupin stood looking at Hermione for a minute or so then he sat back down and opened up his book. Lupin read for a little while before he fell asleep.

"Remus wake up."

Lupin opened his eyes to find Molly looking at him. "Hermione can go home tonight. Do you want to take the last shift or switch?" Molly was still looking at him as she said that.

"I will take it the last shift," Lupin looked to find that Hermione was still sleeping. She had very little colour in her face. Then the turned to look back at Molly.

"Alright, I just came to check on both of you, goodbye." Molly turned and walked out the door.

'_Poor Hermione, look at all that she has been through_,' Lupin thought that as he sat back up. Hermione was starting to shake.

"Hermione?" Lupin whispered this, just in case she was still asleep. Hermione suddenly opened her eyes. They were very alert. "Hermione, are you alright?" Lupin was looking very concerned, he also had stood up.

"I...I..," she couldn't finish. Hermione started to cry. Lupin sat down on her bed and took both her hands in his. Hermione looked up into Lupin's face. Tears were just streaming down her face. There faces were very close. Lupin moved closer to Hermione and hugged her to tell her that he cares about her. Hermione hugged him back. She cried for a long time. Lupin hugged her the whole time.

Finally she stopped. Lupin let go and looked down at her. "Hermione, are you alright?"

"Yes, that dream really scared," She looked at Lupin and she still looked very scared.

"What was it about?"

Hermione looked down at her hands. "Some one I care for was going to hurt me and some friends. We ran away but hey followed us. It turned to night and we were still running. I fell and hurt my ribs. We ran pass this house or shed and out walked the person that was going to hurt us. Then we made it to this train storage house were we hid. The person followed us. He followed us and I slipped and hurt my ankle so I could barely walk but I still ran. He found us hiding and said that he would never hurt me. Then..." Hermione stopped and looked up at Lupin. He now knew that she could not finish it.

"Hermione, it was just a dream, no one is going to hurt you." Lupin stood up and sat down in the chair closes to Hermione. Hermione looked, to Lupin, as if she calmed down a little. "Hermione, are you sure you are alright?"

Hermione nodded and opened up one of the books that were laying on her bead side table. Lupin opened up his own book. The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. Around six, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, and Madeye showed up to take Hermione back to Grimmaud place.

"Everything is okay, Hermione," Lupin said after seeing the worried expression on Hermione's face. She shook her head yes. Hermione couldn't walk. They tried and every time they tried, she would fall down. Lupin and Arthur were the tow to hold Hermione's arms to help her walk.

The trip was slow but they made it to the underground around seven. Once on, Hermione started to breathe very heavily. Lupin was on Hermione's right and he asked, "Are you alright?"

Hermione responded, in between breathes, "Yes.. I .. am.. not.. used to.. walking.. this ...much."

They made it to Grimmaud place around eight. They helped Hermione into the kitchen, where she sat down. Molly went over to hte stove and put some water on to boil, and she started to make dinner.

Lupin sat next to Hermione. He turned to look at her and said, "You have to eat something, even if it is very little." Hermione wasn't really hungry but she didn't want to disobey him.

Hermione turned her head towards the door. She had just heard some load thuds. All of a sudden, Harry was on the floor at the end of the table. A moment later, Ron was there to. This time Hermione saw, when Ginny appeared, that they must have fallen down the stairs. then, just as suddenly as they appeared, they all shouted, "Hermione!"

Harry jumped up off the ground with nothing more than a few scratches, Ron wasn't as lucky. He had fallen right underneath the table and when he tried to get up, Hermione heard a very load thump. Ron appeared, rubbing his head a moment later. Ginny had started to laugh and was still on the floor. Harry sat on the other side of Hermione and Ron sat across from her. As soon as Ginny was in control, she came and joined them.

"How are you feeling?" Harry said.

"Just fine." Ron said.

"No you, I was talking to Hermione." Harry looked at Ron, he was almost laughing.

"Oh, that must have really messed up my brain." Ron had started to rub his head again.

"Your brain has always been messed up." Ginny added in. Ron rolled his eyes at her.

"I am feeling fine." Hermione said, "and I see that nothing much has changed between you three."

Everyone began to laugh. Molly brought over dinner and set it on the table, before she left, she said, "Ron do you mine going to get everyone up in the sitting room, please?" Ron didn't look to happy about that, but he didn't want to ruin the joyful occasion. So he did as he was told.

Ron returned in a few minutes with a long line of people following him. All the seats near Hermione filled up with everyone except Snape. He sat at the very end of the table. Everyone seemed to be in a very happy mood. A lot of people seemed to be staring at Hermione. Now she knew how Harry felt all of the time.

Hermione barely ate anything. No one seemed to notice. they all were to happy, with the fact that she was back. All she wanted to do was hide in one of the sitting rooms and read. Who would she ask to help her? Lupin, Tonks, Ron, Harry, Ginny? She did not know. Wait a minute, who was that girl sitting next to Snape? She thought she had seen her once before, but could not think of who she was.

She looked very happy. Her hair was straight, black, and had bright red ends. Her eyes were bright green. She seemed to have wolf ears coming out of her head. She did not look any older then herself.

Dinner ended after a little while. Hermione passed on dessert. So did the girl. "Would you like to go up to bed, Hermione?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, I am tired," Hermione responded, looking away from the girl for the first time in minutes.

Lupin walked over to the ground and whispered something to her. She nodded her head. The girl stood up and walked with Lupin back over to Hermione. "She will help you up to bed, there is nothing to worry about, she is a member of the order." Lupin said that as he helped Hermione up. The girl took hold of Hermione's arm and helped her walk over to the stairs. She was so glad to be away from all the staring faces.

"By the way, my name in Lakora." The girl looked down at Hermione, "I don't believe we have meet."

"Hi, La. .La ..sorry, I am no good with names." Hermione looked into Lakora's face. she was actually smiling.

"That is alright, I have known Remus since we were in school together and he still can't say my name right."

"I didn't think that you were that old, you look closer to my age." Hermione said this with a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, not surprised to tell you the truth."

Lakora did not say anything until Hermione was sitting down in her room. "I hope you feel better, Hermione."

"How did you know I wasn't feeling good?"

"What can I say, I guess it is a gift of mine." Lakora walked out the door, but before she closed it, she looked back in and said, "Remus will be up to see you in a little while," Then Lakora through something at Hermione, then shut the door.

Hermione looked to see that the thing was a book. It was called _Secrets to Hogwarts_. She had never seen this book before. Hermione opened it right away. It had maps of every place at or near Hogwarts. It was astonishing. It must have everything about Hogwarts in it. What astonished Hermione most of all was that there was a section of pages where you asked them a question or where someone is and it would tell you the answer or show you where the person is. you could even hear what they were saying.

Hermione was so preoccupied in the book, that she did not hear or see Lupin come into the room. "Hi Hermione." He said this and she almost fell of the bed.

"Are you alright?" Lupin said as he sat on the bed next to Hermione.

'Yah, I was just reading this book." Hermione held up the book, so Lupin could see it.

"Did Lak.. Kora give it to you?"

"Yah, and I see what she means about you."

"Oh, yah I still can't say her name so I just call her Kora, that is her nickname. She has the other one of that book, she uses it to spy on people. She was on of he reasons why we were always in trouble at school. Although she wasn't in detention any less then us, actually more." Lupin started to laugh. Hermione joined in.

"You mean that there are only two of this book?"

"No, there are four of them. She gave one to Snape, You, me, and she has the last one."

"Why did she give on to me?"

"I am not sure, I am not even sure why she gave one to me."

"Okay, well I know just how to use mine." Hermione smiled.

"Well, I better get to bed, you should to." Lupin stood up and hugged Hermione then walked towards the door.

"Goodnight professor," Hermione was looking at him.

"Goodnight Miss Granger," he said coping how formal she was being.

"You can call me either," Hermione smile widened.

"You can call me Remus, Professor, Professor Lupin, Moony, or Lupin. I don't mine any of them." Lupin

was smiling so sweetly at Hermione.

"Alright, I hope you sleep well."

"You too, Hermione." At that, he left.

'_Wow, I don't think he will let Harry or Ron call him Remus_,' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione read for a little longer, but then she fell asleep. She was so tired, that she did not hear someone come in and tuck the blanket closer around her. They also kissed her on the cheek. That someone stayed to watch her for a few minutes, then left.


	3. Midnight Worry

I will not update until I have at least seven reviews. it could change but I don't think it will. I am open to to bad or good reviews. you can give me ideas if you want or you can give me a new name for a title. I want to change it but I don't know what to call it. So please read and review.  
-Sydney

* * *

Chapter 3; Midnight Worry

Character: Remus Lupin, Lakora Black, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Harry Potter are properties of J.K Rowling, Scholastic Press, Warner Bros. and others. No copyright infringement is intended. I have no intention to publish this, it is just for fun.

Genres: Action / Adventure, Angst, Romance.

Timeline: Post Order of the Phoenix

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She could hear someone crying. No one else other then Lupin slept on this floor, that she knew of. Hermione found that she could walk on her legs, even though it hurt. She walked to the door and opened it. Lupin's door was open an inch or so. Hermione walked over to it, and heard another voice from inside.

"Remus, it is okay. Hermione, you don't have to stand out in the hallway, come in." How did she know it was Hermione. Hermione walked into the see Lupin laying on the ground as a werewolf and Lakora sitting on his bed. There were tears running down Lupin's face.

"Hermione, come sit by me." Lakora was looking at Hermione. Hermione came and sat by her. "I imagine that Lupin's crying awoke you."

Hermione shook her head. "I had forgot that it was the full moon."

"That is alright, most did, he took his potion so he is alright. He was dreaming and had the dream again." Lupin was still crying on the carpet, by the fire. "He woke me up too. Once I came in, he told me everything."

"You can understand him?" Hermione was looking at Lakora with a puzzled expression on her face.

"yes, I can. It is because of what I am." The look on Hermione's face conformed her thoughts. "I am an animorphagus or half-beast. I can half wolf. I believe you saw my ears at dinner? Yes, I thought so. I can change into any animal and then still change that appearance. Very few have seen me as I truly am. Right now, I am very close, only I added the red tips in my hair." Lakora was still looking at Lupin as she said this.

"That would mean, you never die, you are immortal." Hermione looked at Lakora and she looked right back.

"Yes, that is true, I am 151 years old. Same as Dumbledore, I went to school with him." Lakora had started to laugh. "Although, as old as I am, I haven't changed much. I always get into a lot of trouble when I am at school, even my first time there. Hermione, you might want to get back to bed. I doubt Molly would approve if she knew that you were with an werewolf and an animorphagus at mid-night." This time Hermione joined in laughing with Lakora.

Hermione did not want to leave. She was wide awake now. "But if you want to stay up, I won't stop you or tell Molly. Neither will Lupin." Lakora turned back to look at Lupin.

They sat there for a long time. No one spoke, even though Lupin couldn't. After a while, Hermione feel asleep on Lakora's arm. Lakora moved Hermione so her head was on the pillow and covered her up with a blanket.

Lupin feel asleep. Lakora started to read a book she found on a small table. Around four, Lakora put the book down. She went over and sat next to Lupin on the ground.

"Remus, Remus, wake up." She said it very quietly. Lupin woke quiet suddenly. He glared at Lakora for a minute. "It is almost time for the sun to rise, Hermione is still asleep." Lakora said this as she stood up. Lupin crawled over to the window. Lakora sat back down and began to read the book again. There was a soft howl and then a blinding light. Lupin walked over to Lakora, as a human.

"Look at Hermione, she looks so sick still." Lupin was stroking Hermione's hair.

"I know, I don't know what we can do for her. That is one of the reason why I took the job at Hogwarts, other then Dumbledore would like more members of the order working at Hogwarts." Lupin had sat down next to Lakora and put his arm around her. Lakora looked up into his face and said, "You know that you have gotten the most sleep out of Hermione, you and I tonight."

Lupin started to laugh. Lakora stood up and walked to the door. Lupin stopped and asked, "What did you hear?"

"I think Molly is awake and is coming to check on Hermione." Lakora opened the door and went out into the hallway.

"Hello Molly," Lakora said it very gently. Molly turned around so fast that she almost spun around twice.

"Hello Kora, do you know where Hermione is?" Molly looked a little frightened.

"She is sleeping in Remus' room.'

"How did she get there and is that safe?"

"Yes Molly, I wouldn't have let her if it wasn't safe. I was there with her the whole time. She woke up last night from when Lupin was crying. He had the dream again."

"Alright, has Remus changed back yet?"

"Yes, I have." Lupin had just walked out into the hallway. "She is still asleep."

"Why don't we go down to the kitchen and have some tea." Molly started walking down the stairs. Lakora followed her. Lupin walked back into his room.

"Hermione, wake up." He was stroking her hair again. Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, come down and have some tea, then you can come back up and sleep."

Hermione sat up and tried to walk but it hurt to much. She looked back up into Lupin's face.

"Come on, I will help you," Lupin took both of Hermione's hands and helped her stand up. After that, he put her arm over his shoulder. They walked slowly but they made it down to the kitchen. Once down there, Lupin helped Hermione over to a chair. Molly set out a four cups of tea on the table. She poured tea in all of them.

"Molly, I would pour two more cups, Snape and Tonks are coming down." Lakora did not even look up at Molly or the door. As soon as the door opened, Lakora said, "Hello Tonks, Severus. Would you two like some tea?" Lakora was still staring at her tea.

"Sure," Tonks said that looking shocked. "How did you know that it was us?" Tonks sat down across from Lakora.

"Tonks, how think can you get?" Snape said that as he sat down at the other side of the table.

"Severus, now you are sounding like Ron, to answer you question, Tonks, I heard both of your footsteps. Neither one of you , were talking." Lakora looked up at Tonks. Molly set down two more cups of tea.

"Hermione, are you hungry, dear?" Molly stood over by Hermione.

"No thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione wasn't really thirsty or hungry but the tea soothed her throat.

"Remus have you found a job yet?" Lakora was now looking back at her tea.

"No, it is an occupational hazard of being a werewolf."

"Then I think I found you one." Lakora pulled out a paper and through it at Lupin. "Actually there are about forty jobs on there that all will take werewolves."

'_Thank you Lakora_,' Lupin thought this as he looked at her.

'_You are welcome, Remus_,' Lakora thought right back.

"By the way Remus, how can you say my name in your thoughts and not in real life?" she was still looking at Lupin. Lupin shrugged his shoulders. "Well I better be going, Molly thank you for the tea." Lakora stood up, "Hermione, would you like to go upstairs?"

"Sure." Hermione set down her tea and Lakora came over and helped her up. Lakora was shorted then Lupin so it was much easier to go up stairs with her instead. Once they were in the hallway, Lakora said, "Where would you like to be?"

"Um, can I be in the sitting room?" Lakora shook her head and started waling that way.

"There you go Hermione, if you need anything use the book I gave you, you can contact me or Lupin or Snape." Lakora held out her hand, said a few words and Hermione's book flew into her hand. Lakora handed it to Hermione. "I will be back in an hour. Molly will be staying here so she can help you as well." Lakora walked out the door.


	4. Secrets Unravelled

Thankyou to all who have reviewed. I am so sorry I haven't updated lately, but I was so busy with Science Fair. I am happy that it is over, and I got third place in my category. I would still like five more reviews for this chapter before I will update, so read and reivew.

Sydney

* * *

Chapter 4: Secrets Unravelled

Character: Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Molly Weasley, Harry potter, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lakora Black, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Lily Evans, Madam Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore,

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Harry Potter are properties of J.K Rowling, Scholastic Press, Warner Bros. and others. No copyright infringement is intended. I have no intention to publish this; it is just for fun.

Genres: Action / Adventure, Angst, Romance.

Timeline: Seventh Year

"I have to tell you the truth though," Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap. Lupin reached over and held them in his own. Then she looked up and began, " Since that night on the train in my third year, I have kinda felt a connection with you. But then when I saw you in my fifth year, it was more than just a connection. I thought it was just a schoolgirl crush on her Professor, and I also thought that it would just wear off. But, now, as I enter my seventh year at Hogwarts, I found out it is more than that." Hermione felt tears rolling down her cheek. She quickly hid hear face from his view.

Lupin just sat there thinking about what she said. Then he responded, "In other worlds you like me?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I don't like you, I love you." Hermione began to cry.

Lupin sat closer to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. She cried even more fiercely. "Ever thing is going to be alright. Shhhh." Lupin said this, trying to comfort her. Once Hermione's cries died down, Lupin held her head in his hands and made her look at him. "I love you too, Hermione." Lupin leaned in and kissed Hermione.

A chill went through her body when his lips touched hers. She loved it. She finally pulled away from Lupin. "I haven't felt this safe, since before Voldemort killed my parents." Hermione leaned in and kissed Lupin. Lupin rapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. In turn, Hermione put her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth to let his tongue explore. When their lips parted, they did not let go of each other.

"Hermione, this isn't right. You… I was your teacher and you, my student. I am old enough to be your father." Hermione sighed and kissed him again to shut him up.

"Does it look like I care, do you?" Hermione let go of Lupin and stared in to his face, she looked so beautiful.

"No, it doesn't," Lupin whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. Lupin let go of her and stood up. "You need to get some sleep."

Hermione laid back down and Lupin tucked her in. Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Hermione thought it to be very passionate. They broke apart in a few seconds. Hermione through her arms around him, saying, "Don't go." She repeated a few times.

"I will be right back. Would you like some tea?" Hermione was not really thirsty, but she thought it sounded really good. She shook her head, and Lupin left. Hermione sat alone for a few minutes. She was a little frightened after what happened. Then it donned on her, Lupin loves her.

'_The person I have loved for so long loves me_.' This brought a smile to her face. Lupin returned with two cups of tea. He handed one to Hermione while he sat down. She drank a little bit.

Hermione set her tea down and grabbed a mirror that was sitting on her bedside table. Holding it up to her face, she gasped. Lupin turned to find a very displeased look on Hermione's face. "What is it Hermione?" setting down his tea.

"Look at me, I look horrible." Hermione was now messing with her hair, probably trying to make it look better, but she just made it worse. Lupin got up and sat down next to her.

"I think you look fine," he said as he removed her hands from her head. She smiled at him. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Lupin looked down at her and smiled. He had never loved anyone more than her. Lupin lifted her head up off his shoulder and moved to sit against the headboard. He slowly set her head on his lap. Hermione loved being so close to him.

Hermione scooted under the blankets more, Lupin laid down more. Hermione curled up closer to him, which he did not mind. "I love you," she whispered before she fell asleep almost. Lupin sat there looking at her as she slept. She was so beautiful. He fell asleep as well.

Hermione woke first thing the next morning. The room was still quiet dark. Suddenly she remembered Lupin. She looked up to see him sleeping right beside her. Hermione moved a lock of hair out of Lupin's face and his eyes fluttered open. She smiled at him. He returned her smile.

Hermione knew she had to get up, even if she did not want to. Hermione got up and got dressed. She did not mind Lupin watching her.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Hermione turned to look at Lupin as she spoke.

"Fine, love. You?"

Hermione began to giggle a little when he called her '_Love_'. "Just fine, we better get down to breakfast. It is almost eight now." Hermione looked down at her watch.

Lupin, pretty much, jumped off the bed and grabbed Hermione around the waist to kiss her. Hermione accepted the kiss by kissing him back. They parted when neither of them could breathe.

Hermione walked out the door and down the stairs while Lupin followed. Together they walked into a very busy kitchen. Molly was busy making breakfast. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard chess. Ginny was trying get her diary from Fred and George, who charmed it top fly the opposite direction she went. As for everyone else, they were sitting at the table talking to each other, something about brooms.

Lupin and Hermione sat down at the table. Everyone was so excited to see that Hermione was fine, well that is not completely true. Snape did not look totally happy about it.

Lakora stood up from her chair and went over to Ginny. She whispered something in her ear. Ginny began to glow. Lakora back away against the wall and watched as Ginny chased her diary around the kitchen. Fred and George were laughing to hard to notice Lakora pull out her wand. She said a spell and Ginny's diary went zooming at Fred, hit him in the back of the head, and then flew towards George to do the exact same thing. After it knocked over both the twins, it flew into Ginny's arms. Ginny ran upstairs immidently. Lakora sat back down in her seat at the table.

Breakfast went well. Nothing exciting happened except the fact that Fred and George tried to hex Lakora a few times. They didn't work, in fact all of them backfired thanks to help from a spell Lakora put on them. Before Hermione even know what happened, breakfast was over. Everyone left except Lakora, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. Ron and Harry followed Lupin upstairs. Ginny started to talk to Lakora.

"When is the next practice?" Ginny asked this to Lakora.

"In an hour," Lakora responded. She turned to look at Hermione. "Would you like to come with us, Hermione?"

"Sure, where are we going?" Hermione was looking a little cautious about this.

"We are going to meet up with the _Elements_, they are a dance team. Ginny and I are both members."

"Okay, cool." Hermione was so surprised that Ginny would join a dance team. But she wanted to see them dance. Her curiosity was running wild.

Ginny, Hermione, and Lakora snuck upstairs and out the front door. After the house disappeared from view, they started to walk towards a small theatre at the out skirts of town. Along the way, Lakora explained that no one in the Order knew about this. They had no walked very far when they came to a small building called _The Magical World of Theatre_. Lakora ushered both Hermione and Ginny in.

The first thing Hermione saw was a grand staircase, which looked as if it was made out of marble. Lakora lead the two girls up the stairs and into the theatre where there were a dozen or so people practicing dance steps and songs to sing. Lakora went over to a small group of people and Ginny pulled Hermione to each group of people and introduced them to her.

The three of them did not stay long, only a half-an hour or so. Then they headed back to the Headquarters. As soon as they got back, Lakora ran upstairs and hid in her room, on the very top floor. Hermione and Ginny stood in the hallway and watched Lakora's retreating back. They both headed down into the kitchen. By the expression on Hermione's face, she was very worried about Lakora. She barely ate anything and asked to be excused from dinner early.

Hermione stood outside of Lakora's room and thought for a moment or two. Then she knocked, but no answer came. She slowly pushed the door open and walked in. The window was open and there was no Lakora any where in the room.

"Kora?" Hermione almost shouted this as panic spread through her body.

"Yes Hermione."

The voice woke Hermione from her thoughts. It sounded as if it was coming from above her. Hermione looked out the window and up on the roof. There sat Lakora. "What are you doing on the roof?" Hermione said as she began to climb onto the roof. She reached up to grab a tile, but the tile was lose so it gave away and Hermione almost fell, except a hand grabbed Hermione's. She looked up to see Lakora helping her up.

"This is where I come to think. No one knows about this except you and me." Lakora sat in the same place as before. Her eyes looked very blank as if staring into space.

"What is wrong?" Hermione sat next to her.

"Just thinking about when I lived in this house with my stepparents and my two brothers. My parents were always fighting and so were my brothers. I always hid here. I ran away once." A tear ran down Lakora's cheek as she remembered the past.

"Why did you run away?"

"My parents always ignored me, my brothers are older then me. I was picked on a lot. Well, to tell you the truth, they aren't really related to me. I was adopted."

"I thought this was Sirius' house."

"Those were my step parents. I am older then Sirius but I stayed a year younger then him while I lived here."

"Did you get caught when you ran away?"

"Oh yah. I was in major trouble. But then, Sirius' brother and I joined the death eaters. The world was better for a while."

"You were a death eater?"

"Yah, and I still am. I am a member of the Order because I am forced to be. I give them any news of what the Dark Lord is doing or is going to do."

"I am sorry about everything that happened to you." Hermione had a tear in her eye and she began to cry softly. Because she knew how it was to lose

someone very close to you.

"The worst part was not being heard by anyone. No one would listen to me. Not even at Hogwarts. I even found a way to sit on top of the roof at Hogwarts, on the roof above the Great Hall. That would not have been good if I fell. Which I almost did may times." Now, Lakora began to laugh.

They sat there a little longer before Hermione began to shiver. Lakora suggested going in and Hermione was very grateful that she did. Hermione climbed in first so she did not fall. Then Lakora followed.

Two days later, everyone was on the train back to Hogwarts, even Lakora. This was the first time, Hermione did not want to return. She had not managed to convince anyone to let her stay. During there last few days at the Headquarters, Hermione would hid from everyone else.

They arrived at Hogwarts around eight. Hermione walked with Ginny and Luna into the Great Hall to have to feast. All night, Hermione pushed the little bit of food on her plate around to make it look as if she ate more than she did.

Hermione rushed upstairs into the a long dark corridor. She heard foot steps coming closer to her. Hermione closed her eyes and imagined her in Lupin's arms. She felt safe with him.

Hermione felt someone grab her around her waist and put a hand over her mouth. She started to struggle but whoever it was held her tight. Hermione gasped as a person in a dark hood and cloak came around and pointed an end of a wand at her face, before they murmured a spell. Her thin figure fell limp in the person's arms.

Hermione woke up with her head hurting. Someone was in front of her, but her vision was not working properly. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Are you okay?" It was a voice she knew, but no face would match the bark like voice. It seemed as if the person had disappeared from her life. "Are you okay?" The voice repeated again.

Hermione tried to speak again, but it was all the same. She had lost the ability to speak. Hermione's vision was starting to come back to normal. The dark hair around the person in front of her began to show. His face was grave and his black hair was messy. Hermione still did not recognize the boy. Hermione found her voice and whispered, "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same question. I have never seen you before."

"Who are you?" Hermione started to back away from the man, but her back hit the wall painfully. Her face showed complete terror.

"You don't have to be so frightened, I am not going to hurt you." The boy was coming closer to her. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Who are you?" She repeated, her voice began to shake.

"My name is Sirius, are you okay?" Hermione tried to get up, but her legs wouldn't hold her wait. She had to hold on to the wall to stand she began to walk, before she fell again to the floor. Sirius walked over to her and offered his hand to help her walk.

Hermione looked very sceptical to take his hand, but she wanted to find someone to help her get away from him. "It is okay. I will help you get to the Hospital Wing."

"I can't walk."

"I will carry you." Sirius grabbed Hermione's hand, pulled her up and put Hermione's arm around his shoulder, before picking her up.

Sirius had started to walk, when Hermione asked, "Where am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts. Why are you here?"

"I am not sure."

"Sirius," a few boys shouted from across the room and started to run towards. "Who's the babe?" A boy with dark hair said.

"I am not sure, I don't think she is sure. I think she is hurt." Sirius started to walk up the stairs again.

"We'll come with you," A boy with light brown hair said, his brilliant blue eyes shinning. All of them walked for a while, before they made it to the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey said, "Mr. Black, what are you doing here, caring that girl?"

"I think she is hurt, Madam Pomfrey. I found here on the first floor and she couldn't walk."

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over to them and ushered Sirius over to a bed where he set Hermione down. "Mr. Potter, will you please go get the Headmaster, for me?"

The boy with dark hair rushed out of the room.

"What is your name?" The boy with light brown hair was looking at her.

"My name is Hermione. Is your name Lupin, Remus Lupin?" The boy looked shocked.

"Yes, that is my name, how did you know that?" All of the boys were beginning to look suspicious.

Hermione turned to look at Sirius and a boy who was being very quiet. "Is your name Sirius Black?" Sirius shook his head, yes. Hermione began to speak again, "Is your name Peter Pettigrew?" Peter shook his head, yes.

Remus repeated, "How do you know who we are?" A little bit of anger showed in his voice, that frightened Hermione.

Hermione wanted to say she knows all of them because she has met them all, and all of them have met her to. But she decided it might be better not to talk at all. Hermione was to lost in her thought to have seen the boy return with Dumbledore following him. Both of them sat down in chairs near her bed.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore was looking at her.

Hermione was still lost in her thoughts, and did not know what to say. Remus answered for her, "She said her name is Hermione. She also knows who we are." He said will pointing to Peter, Sirius, and himself.

"Why are you here, Hermione?" Dumbledore had not taken his eyes off her. "What do you remember?"

"I am not sure, I had just come to Hogwarts before I was walking back to my dormitory and a boy stopped me. He grabbed me around my waist and another boy pointed a wand at me and that is all I remember."

"What is your surname?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"How do you know who they are?" Dumbledore was pointing at Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"I can not tell you. I could put the world in chaos."

Dumbledore just looked at Hermione for a second before beginning to speak. "Would you like some tea?" Hermione nodded and took the cup from him. She drank before she realised she had been tricked. The tea had contained the very thing she feared most. A truth potion.

"Now Hermione, I did not want to do that, and you know what I am talking about, but it is necessary. You could be a threat to everyone at Hogwarts. Please tell me how you know who everyone is."

"Well I also know who he is and I know who you are." As soon as the words left her mouth, she covered them up with her hands and her eyes showed great fear, as well as in the tears that now came from them. Dumbledore ingnored them, as if he didn't care.

"How?"

"I have met all of you before, except James."

"Where have you met me?" Peter said looking at her.

"At the shrieking shake in my third year, and at the Department of Mystery in my fifth year."

Everyone was staring at Hermione and she hated it. " I have never been to the Department of Mystery." Peter was staring to look out ragged.

"What year is this, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione had just had a brilliant thought. She turned to look at him.

"It is 1977." Hermione face went white as she realized she was right. She had gone back in time, almost 20 years.

Everyone was still looking at her and noticed how white she went when she heard about the year. Remus said, "What does that mean Hermione?"

She turned and looked at his familiar face, then said, in a whisper that barely anyone could hear, "That means I am in the wrong time."


	5. Key to the Mystery

Thanks so much to all those who reviewed. Sorry again about not updating. I will now be updating every weekend, so I hope you all like the next chapter.

Gothicalwriter( Sydney)

* * *

Chapter 5: Key To the Mystery

Character: Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Lakora Black, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Lily Evans, Madam Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Lord Voldemort,

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Harry Potter are properties of J.K Rowling, Scholastic Press, Warner Bros. and others. No copyright infringement is intended. I have no intention to publish this; it is just for fun.

Genres: Action / Adventure, Angst, Romance.

Timeline: Seventh Year (But I didn't say her Seventh Year, Now did I.)

Everyone was still looking at her and noticed how white she went when she heard about the year. Remus said, "What does that mean Hermione?"

She turned and looked at his familiar face, then said, in a whisper that barely anyone could hear, "That means I am in the wrong time."

"What do you mean?" Peter had calmed down.

"I am not from this time, I am from…." Hermione couldn't continue. Everything was just too terrible. She could feel another tear running down her face.

"Hermione, everything will be alright. Will you tell us about your time and about what year it was, please." Dumbledore asked.

"I was just starting my seventh year. It was 1997. I was head girl and a prefect. When we got off the train, I wasn't talking to anyone. After dinner, I hurried off by myself. This boy stopped me and another whispered a spell, and everything is dark after that." Hermione began to cry again. Sirius went moved closer to her and rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Hermione, everything is okay." Sirius had a very comforting voice that calmed her down.

"How did you meet us?" Remus said. Looking up, trying to get Hermione off the subject. Dumbledore turned to look at him and gave him a smile showing he thought it was a good idea.

"Well, I meet Sirius, Peter, and you in my third year. You were my…. Professor. Sirius came to…. kill Peter." Hermione stopped because she thought she had said to much.

"Why did I try to kill Peter, he is one of my friends?" Sirius did not totally believe Hermione.

"He helped… kill James and… his wife." Hermione thought it was not a good idea to tell them he marred Lily.

"What class do I teach?" Remus said, acting like he believed everything Hermione was saying.

"Defence against the Dark Arts. You were the best teacher we ever had and probably the one who taught us the most. All the other ones really sucked."

Everyone began to laugh and Hermione started to join in but found that it hurt her ribs. Dumbledore must have noticed her rubbing her ribs.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Dumbledore said.

"I think that person who grabbed me in my time hurt my ribs." Hermione was still rubbing her ribs while she said that.

"I think we should have Madam Pomfrey look at you to see if everything is okay. The students have only been in school for a week and a half. I think you might have to attend school here for a little while." Dumbledore was looking at Hermione to see how she would react. She had already thought about that and had accepted it.

"Alright, is Lily Po… Evans attending school here?"

"Yes she is, she is Head Girl. How do you know here?"

"She is my best friend's mother and…" She moved closer to Dumbledore and whispered, so no one else could here her, " and James' future wife."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "That does not surprise me." He had begun to laugh.

"Harry Potter is their son. Don't tell them they are going to be married, it is very importent Harry is born."

"I understand." Dumbledore stood up and said, "Boys, why don't we let Miss Granger get some sleep." He turned to leave, but stopped and said, "Do not tell anyone anything that she has told you. It will be very dangerous if you do." Then he left.

"Come on Peter, we don't want to get into trouble." James said as he put his arm over Peter's shoulder. They both said goodbye and left.

"I would like to thank you Sirius, so thank you." Hermione said.

"No problem, but I think you might want to eat something. You do not weigh very much." Sirius sat down in a chair. Remus sat down as well.

"I wasn't eating very much because of everything that happened to me. I also have been in denial since you… died." She whispered the last word.

"I died at the age of like 37, how?" Sirius looked completely shocked.

"You were saving James' son, Harry. He is your godchild. You also were saving Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna, and I." Hermione said.

"Who is Harry's mother?" Remus asked, like he didn't know the answer.

"I don't think that I should tell you two. I will anyways. But you guys can't tell anyone. His wife is Lily." Hermione said, with a grin on her face.

"I knew it. He has liked her since the first time he saw her since they were 11. It has been really annoying. We could tell she liked him but she would have just denied it. They started to date this year. He has been bragging about it all week." Remus was smiling to.

"Peter kills them, why?" Sirius asked.

" I am not sure, he hated all the Potters. He told Voldemort where they were, or are going to be." Sirius and Remus winced at the name. "You two will both be saying that name before to long."

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, I need to check to see Hermione to make sure she is okay. Will you please wait over there?" Madam Pomfrey was already pulling curtains around Hermione. Both of the boys walked to the other side of the room.

Madam Pomfrey had Hermione undress and change into some hospital clothes. She shook her head as Hermione winced while taking her clothes off. Then she checked Hermione's ribs, her legs, and her back. After about 15 minutes, she finally stopped fussing over her. She let the boys come back to talk with her.

"So anything wrong with you?" Sirius said sitting down in a chair close to Hermione.

"She says one of my legs is broken, and the other one is sprained and so are some of my ribs. She also said I have lots of bruises on my back. What is more pathetic is that I don't even know how I got them."

Everyone began to laugh. Once everyone stopped Remus turned to look at Hermione. "The people who took you must have really hurt you." Remus said looking concerned.

Hermione's face went, if possible, even paler. She knew who the man pointing the wand at her and the man who held her was. "Hermione what is it?" Remus said getting up to move closer to her. Sirius did the same.

"I know who hurt me. But why did he do it?"

"Hermione you are not making much sense." Sirius was looking at her.

"Wait, you said two guys first, but just now you said one guy." Remus said.

"That's because only one guy did it." Hermione said.

"How does that work?" Sirius said.

"One was the older one from my time and the other one, I think, was from this time." She said.

"Who is it?"

"I think it was Professor Snape."

"Professor, you mean he become a teacher at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, becoming even more shocked.

"Yah, he teaches potions in my time." Hermione finally looked up at Sirius.

"Wow, I am surprised, wouldn't he teach DADA?" Remus asked

"I don't think Dumbledore would like that since he was a death eater. Or should I say is or is going to be one."

"Like that is surprising. We will have to keep a watch on Snivellus." Sirius said.

"Out boys, Hermione needs some sleep." Madam Pomfrey said as she ushered them out.

Hermione felt like she was trapped for the next couple of days. Even though everyone told her to eat all of her food, she would eat a little and then would make the rest vanish. She had learned how to do some magic with out a wand. Just in case she ever lost it. She had a few visitors. Dumbledore came by with some supplies and clothes for her. He also said that this weekend would be a Hogsmeade weekend so she could buy a new wand then. Madam Pomfrey would not let anyone stay with her for more than half an hour, which she found very annoying. Friday was the first time she had gotten to leave the Hospital Wing since she 'arrived'.

Hermione found herself walking down a hallway she found out to be the third floor. In her 1st year, no one was aloud down here because of the Philosopher's Stone. Hermione never found any where in Hogwarts so peaceful. She never wanted to leave there. Hermione decided to get a book from the library when she met Snape. He stared at her and she returned his glare.

Finally she said, "Snape."

"Granger," he said back.

"How do you know my name?" She asked curiously. Even though she already knew the answer.

"I was the one to bring you here, as if you didn't know that already, although you were never suppose to end up at Hogwarts. Something must have gone wrong with the spell." Snape responded coldly.

"Yes I know, but why?"

"Because we need you out of the way. I also never liked you or I will never like you. Now I have to finish what I was suppose to do." Snape ran at Hermione and grabbed her arm. He twisted it back so she could not move. Then he did the pain spell on her and Hermione feel to the floor.

Then he pinned her to the floor with another spell. When he lifted it, she couldn't move since she was hurting so bad. "I need to get you to the Dark Lord," Snape said and muttered, " reappeararsema twelveplace," with a pop, they both disappeared. But what neither one of them knew, was that Remus, James, and Sirius had seen the whole thing.

"We have to go after them, Sir. Snape could hurt Hermione." James was about ready to kill someone. He couldn't take it, Dumbledore was just sitting behind his desk listening to what they were saying. Not even moving.

Remus did not look to good. He was very pale and his eyes were empty. Sirius was pacing up and down Dumbledore's office. Finally Dumbledore said, "I do not know how to help Miss Granger. I am sure none of you know where Mr. Snape took her?"

"Why do you call him Mr. Snape? He just kidnapped a student and you are just sitting there doing nothing. Snape is a dirty, little, bastard, and a..." James did not finish what he was going to call Snape because Dumbledore had given him a disapproving look. What was even stranger was that Dumbledore was actually smiling.

"I would like to find Miss Granger as soon as possible. I will let many people I know, about Miss Granger abduction. I would also like all of you not to tell anyone else about this. You are aloud to tell Miss Evans since James will tell her any way." James looked down at his feet after this comment. "I would like all of you to go back to you dormitory and get some sleep."

James, Sirius, and Remus left Dumbledore's offices and had started to head back to the Gryffindor Common room when Remus stopped. "What is it Moony?" James questioned him.

"I know where she is." Remus had begun to run down the hallway. James and Sirius had to run as fast as they could, so they did not lose him. Quiet surprisingly, Remus was very fast. No one would think that since he is always so tired. Remus turned the corner, not even slowing down. James and Sirius were falling behind him.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked Snape when they arrived in a well lit hallway.

"Keep quiet, Mudblood," Snape snarled at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to pull her towards a doorway. Hermione struggled but he was much stronger than her. Finally, he stopped and picked her up, but this was a very bad plan on Snape's part. Hermione may not weigh much, but her struggling was just enough to over tip them. Both Snape and Hermione fell against the wall and to the floor. Hermione made to stand back up but Snape still had a hold on her.

"Mudblood, stop now, or your punishment will be much worse," Snape said screaming in her ear. Hermione stopped at once. "Good, now follow me." Snape stood up and pulled Hermione up. Snape held on to Hermione while they walked. Hermione thought the place they are at looked familiar. It turned out Hermione had been there many times before, just not in this time.

Snape pulled Hermione into another room and then walked out. She heard him say a spell so she was sure he had magically looked the door.

'Help me,' she thought to herself. Just a few days ago, she was sitting with Lupin, the older one from her time. She missed him so. She would never forget how much she loved him. Then there was Lakora. She had a bad feeling that Lakora had a part to do with this. Hermione thought about the time she had spent with Lakora on the roof.

_"This is where I come to think. No one knows about this except you and me." Lakora sat in the same place as before. Her eyes looked very blank as if staring into space._

_"What is wrong?" Hermione sat next to her._

_"Just thinking about when I lived in this house with my stepparents and my two brothers. My parents were always fighting and so were my brothers. I always hid here. I ran away once." A tear ran down Lakora's cheek as she remembered the past.  
_

_"Why did you run away?"_

_"My parents always ignored me, my brothers are older then me. I was picked on a lot. Well, to tell you the truth, they aren't really related to me. I was adopted."_

_"I thought this was Sirius' house."_

_"Those were my step parents. I am older then Sirius but I stayed a year younger then him while I lived here."_

_"Did you get caught when you ran away?"_

_"Oh yah. I was in major trouble. But then, Sirius' brother and I joined the death eaters. The world was better for a while."_

_"You were a death eater?"_

_"Yah, and I still am. I am a member of the Order because I am forced to be. I give them any news of what the Dark Lord is doing or is going to do."_

_"I am sorry about everything that happened to you." Hermione had a tear in her eye and she began to cry softly. Because she knew how it was to lose someone very close to you._

The memory made Hermione start to cry. She heard some sound near the door, but she didn't look up.

"You are going to regret this." Hermione heard what sounded like a girl yell from the door. The lock clicked and a girl was thrown in. She hit the wall and fell to the ground. When Hermione looked up and the girl was not moving. She walked over to the girl. She was still breathing. Hermione touched the girls shoulder and the girl jumped at her touch.

"Hello Hermione," the girl said before lifting her head. Hermione eyes went wide when she saw the face of the girl. The girl was Lakora. Maybe a younger Lakora, but still Lakora. "Why are you looking at me that way, you have seen me before."

"Yah, but from my time." Hermione was looking a bit confused about the entire time travel thing.

"Yah, I was the one you met. I came back with Snape. But they decided to trap me. They have it in for them. I am one to get revenge on people." Lakora grinned, a very evil grin. Hermione could tell she was planning revenge in her head.

"Why am I back in this time anyways?"

"Because the Dark Lord fears you. More than Dumbledore. You have a power that can do great things. Both bad and good. I imagine I am hear for about the same reason. Being an Animorphagus is very hard. We are very rear. See, if someone is found to be one, they are sent to Azkaban because the ministry fears we might take over the world." Lakora stood up and had started to pace. "I believe all your friends from Hogwarts will be joining us very soon. Probably so will Snape."

"Are you still working for Voldemort?" Lakora flinched at the sound of his name, when Hermione said it.

"Yah, they just don't want me to run off, again I might add." Lakora was laughing a little. Hermione was so glad to have someone with her, that she knew. Hermione thought about what Lakora said. '_Your friends from Hogwarts will be joining us in a little_,' was the one phrase that made her think about most of all. What did she mean by that? Did she mean that Remus, James, and Sirius would come, or did she mean Harry and Ron?

Remus ran down stairs. Finally he was near the Great Hall. He could hear James and Sirius behind him. It was better that they did come. Remus ran out the door, onto the grounds. Hagrid was down at his hut, so at all costs, he had to stay away from there. Remus stopped and looked around. He spotted it. The Whomping Willow. He started to run again. When he was close to it, he stopped again. Right now would have been a really good time for Peter to be with him.

James and Sirius caught up with him. "What do you think you were doing, Moony?" James asked between breaths

"I need to get to Hogsmeade. I can apparate from there." Remus said, not taking his eyes off the entrance to the Shrieking Shack.

"Where are you going to apparate?" Sirius asked.

"How think are you?" Remus asked, "Did you not hear the words Snape said when he disappeared? I know that spell and you have to say where you are going in it. Hew said _twelve place_. He was going your old house." Remus was so surprised that two of the smartest kids at Hogwarts could not figure that out. To tell you the truth, I would be too. I know that, that is something to over look, but they had figured out he was a werewolf and became animagus. Those must be far harder than figuring that out. I honestly doubt that I would figure that out, but that is because I don't like using my brain. James and Sirius can figure out some many things, but not when it is that important.

Before James and Sirius knew it, Remus had dived towards the tree. He dogged all the branches and jumped into the entrance of the Shrieking Shake. Headfirst, mind you. James and Sirius had to go after him. Remus was not know to act rationally, that was something that Sirius would do. James ran towards the trunk and pressed the knot. The tree froze. Both the boys ran into the secret passageway. They ran towards the end. Remus was waiting for them.

"Could it have taken you two any longer? I thought I was going to die waiting for you two." Remus through his hands in the air in frustration and walked towards a window at the back of the Shrieking Shack. James and Sirius were so shocked, they did not think about what to do next.

Remus climbed out of the window. James and Sirius did the same. "We are going to apparate into Sirius' room, at Grimmaud Place, okay?" Remus said and James and Sirius shook their heads. Remus disappeared with a pop and so did Sirius and James.

Hermione sat on the bed in the room where she and Lakora were held prisoners. Lakora was sitting on the floor near the window. Hermione knew that Lakora longed to sit on the roof to think. "Lakora?" Hermione waited until she had her attention. "Do you think we will ever get out of here?"

"I am not sure, I would think that you would. I doubt I would because I am a weapon that the Dark Lord and Dumbledore could use." When Lakora saw the look of confusion on Hermione's face, she explained why. "I am the only witch that Dumbledore fears and I have to tell Dumbledore everything that the Dark lord says, but the thing is that the Dark Lord can use this against Dumbledore. I can tell him information that is not true. The one thing is that Dumbledore knows when I am lying to him."

Hermione shook her head to say she understands. They both sat in silent for a little while until they heard commotion outside the doorway. The door opened to show Lucius Malfoy and Snape coming in. Hermione and Lakora backed as far away from them as they could.

"I will take the mudblood," Lucius said to Snape. "You take Lakora." Lucius walked over to Hermione and grabbed her arms. He yanked her up off the floor and held her arms tight, while pointing his arms at her. Snape tried to do the same to Lakora; only he ended up with a few bruises on his leg from her kicking him. Finally he had to carry her ,she was struggling in his arms. Although even the younger Snape had no problem with that as Lakora was very small and could not way more than seventy or so pounds.

The four of them walked out the door and into another room at the end of the Hallway. Lucius through Hermione to the ground when they entered, Lakora was struggling so much that, Snape over balanced and fell to the floor, with Lakora still struggling.

"Get up!" A voice yelled from the corned of the room. The voice was very cold. Lakora kneeled on to her knees with her head bent low, muttering something Hermione could not hear. Snape stood up and moved to stand next to Lucius.

"Lakora, I am so disappointed in you. I expected you to have done more to Snape them kick him." The voice came from non other then Lord Voldemort.

"I would of done a lot more to him if he didn't run off to hind behind Malfoy." Lakora muttered, more to herself then anyone else. Snape was just glaring at her. Lakora glared right back at him.

"Well Lakora, how was your stay with us." Voldemort began to smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean at least in the short time here. I think you will have to suffer as much if not more for being such a traitor."

"I was never a traitor and I never am going to be. I will never will be a traitor."

"Alright, I will believe you. Now what would you like to do to Snape?"

"Can I show you?" An evil grin came visible from the spot on her face as Voldemort shook his head yes. Lakora stood and walked over to Lucius and Snape. She pushed Lucius to the side and grabbed Snape. Dragging him forward. Once they were in the middle, Lakora turned around and kicked Snape in the chest, knocking him backwards on to the ground.

Lakora turned around and asked, "Does anyone have a wand I may borrow?" Voldemort shook his head and through Lakora _her_ wand. "Thank you." The next things that happened to him are to horrible for me to tell you so we will skip right to the part of Snape being a mob of a person on the floor.

"My lord, may we go back now?" Lokaora was looking up at the Dark Lord. He shook his head and before they knew it, they were sitting on the roof of the headquarters.

"What are we doing here?" Hermione asked moving around to have a good look.

"We are back in our time." Lakora went over to the edge and sat on it. Hermione moved next to her, but back a little. Lakora put her hands on each side of her and stood, still on the edge. Lakora spread out her arms and closed her eyes. Hermione had a thought that Lakora was going to jump, which made her stand and walk to her.

"Save me from the world." Hermione heard Lakora whisper before jumping. Everything happened so quickly that Hermione had not even noticed that she had her hand on Lakora's shoulder. Hermione fell with her. Lakora opened her eyes to see Hermione. "Do not be frightened." She said in a whisper. Lakora's long black hair flowed in the wind. Along with her black robes and black clothes. All of a sudden they stopped. Both of them stood up and Hermione found herself at the dance place. Ginny was already waiting for them.


	6. A sudden fate

Chapter 6: The sudden fate

Character: Hermione Granger, Lakora Black, Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore,

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Harry Potter are properties of J.K Rowling, Scholastic Press, Warner Bros. and others. No copyright infringement is intended. I have no intention to publish this; it is just for fun.

Genres: Action / Adventure, Angst, Romance.

Timeline:  Seventh Year (But I didn't say her Seventh Year, Now did I.)

Hermione could not register what had just happened. She had been back in time, sat on a roof, and them jumped off it. Hermione was awoken from her thoughts by Ginny pulling her over to a corner.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked, quiet a lot of concern showing in her voice.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Hermione said, hoping to sound convinsing. Ginny did not look satisfied, but dropped the subject. Hermione sat and read as everyone else started to practice different dance moves. All of a sudden, there was someone new. Hermione couldn't quiet make the face out until he walked over to her, with Lakora following him.

"Hermione, I need you to come with me." Remus said, pulling her to her feet. The two girls followed Remus out side and over into an allyway. He pulled a broken watch out of his pocket. "Touch the watch." Everyone touched it with one of their hands, before feeling the normal wooshing of using a portkey. All around them, the wind sped up and blocked the world from their view. Then it stopped, showing them that they were at Hogwarts, in Dumbledore's office.

"Please sit." Dumbledore said, no emotion in his voice and the twinkle from his eyes gone. Hermione sat in the middle. Lupin was on her right and Lakora on her left. Once all were seated, Dumbledore began to speak again. "Now, there has been a profecy made about you two, Hermione, Lakora."

Both girls werer thunder struck. Why about them? There was nothing too important about either. Or was there?

"But sir, why us. Nothing meant by this, but we are of no importance." Lakora said, her voicing showing as much confushion, as Hermione felt.

"But that is where you are wrong Miss Black. This profecy was made by a seer, who wishes not to be known. Why don't we let you hear it." Dumbledore stood from his chair and pulled a peniseve out from under his desk. He took a strand of thought from his mind and set it in there. A moment later, a white person came out of it. The person was a girl, no older than Ginny. She began to speak.

_"Two girls are to be the ones of price._

_Both call each other friend._

_One belongs to the dark, the other to the light._

_A last battle will end it all, and the side to win._

_She will be killed by the one she called friend._

_One will die, the other live._

_Old as the great wizard, is one,_

_the other only as old as the boy who lived._

_They shall decided what side to win, which side to rule,_

_and which side to live."_

The silver figure went back into the peniseve as all stared at where it had been. Hermione and Lakora had the best reason to. One of them would die, and would be killed by the other. Hermione looked over to Lakora, who looked back at her. Both girl said a silent prayer, unbenonced to the other, that they would never kill the other.

"Dumbledore, why does that mean us? Hermione is a friend of Potter's, and his age, but still. Nothing meant by this, but how do you know that you are the great wizard that that girl was talking about?" Lakora said, no emotion in her voice, or on her face.

"That has to mean you. And I am the great wizard as another profecy says that. Okay, first you are my age, and Hermione is Harry's. You both are good friends, and unfortuantly, you are a dark witch, and Hermione is a light one." Dumbledore said, his twinkle returning for the first time that night. "Now, all of you might want to get to dinner, as it is getting quiet late. I will see you, Remus at the Order's meeting and the rest this week end. Have a goodnight."


	7. The Night?

Chapter 7: The Night?

Character: Hermione Granger, Lakora Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall

Disclaimer: All characters and situations from Harry Potter are properties of J.K Rowling, Scholastic Press, Warner Bros. and others. No copyright infringement is intended. I have no intention to publish this; it is just for fun.

Genres: Action / Adventure, Angst, Romance.

Timeline:  Seventh Year (But I didn't say her Seventh Year, Now did I.)

Hermione, Lupin, and Lakora were walking through the hallways. None of them were speaking. Lakora turned to look at Hermione.

"Hermione, even though I am a dark witch, I would never kill you." She said.

"Kora, and I would never kill you either." Hermione said, then she hugged Lakora. They continued walking for a little while longer, until Lakora stopped suddenly. Hermione stopped when she heard Lakora cry out in pain. "Kora, what is the matter?" Hermione asked, worried.

"He is calling. I must go." Lakora said, as she grabbed her arm, tears filling her eyes as she thought of what must be. She ran into an empty classroom and flooed out of Hogwarts to a place unknown to all but the living dead.

"We must tell Dumbledore." Lupin said. Both Hermione and Lupin ran up to the statue. Lupin said the password, Chocolate Frogs, and ran up the stairs with Hermione right behind him. They entered without knocking, and found Dumbledore and McGonagall talking.

"Remus, Hermione, what is it?" The old man asked, seeing the urgency on their faces. Remus noted how old he seemed to have been growing, a week a day it seemed to him.

"Kora, she…. She left… for… deatheater…" Hermione was so out of breathe that she wouldn't have been able to make even that much out, Lupin had just enough breathe. No more words were needed, as all understood.

"I will tell Snape and tell him to get her as soon as possible. Lupin, I want you and Sirius Black to watch over Hermione, if this is the night of the prophecy, she could be in great danger. Minerva, alert all order members and get them on guard at their posts."


End file.
